1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing mechanisms, and more particularly to mechanisms for dispensing individual napkins from a stack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various dispensing mechanisms have been devised for deploying napkins both in commercial and home use. Most typically such dispensing mechanisms are of the manual type and the more prevalent types thereof requiring a spring bias on the napkin stack in order to maintain the napkins in alignment within a dispensing opening. Accordingly as the napkins are successively removed and the stack is depleted the free forces thereon progressively vary. The resulting range of spring forces therefore necessary often extends to force levels exceeding the pull strength of the napkin.
Alternatively interlaced napkin stacks are utilized through which the withdrawal of one napkin deploys the next napkin in succession. Thus the prior art dispensing techniques either entail complicated stacking requirements or exchange stacking height in favor of deployment convenience.